


subdued by emotion

by daisyrachel



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt, M/M, leonard is gonna cut a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 02:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyrachel/pseuds/daisyrachel
Summary: The first thing Leonard sees is Raymond.





	subdued by emotion

**Author's Note:**

> written for @snartbaiting on tumblr : “Did they hurt you?” w/ coldatom

The first thing Leonard sees is Raymond, and the second thing he sees is _red_.

 

Ray is shackled to a wall, crumpled, unconscious, and the time pirates are standing next to him, laughing. Jax is chained next to him, looking worse for the wear but still awake.

 

Leonard _knows_ he’s supposed to wait for Sara’s signal, he _knows_ that he shouldn’t be running in reckless, but one of the time pirates jabs at Ray with his foot and Ray falls over, and Len sees his face, and Len _breaks_.

 

He can hear Sara shouting in his ear, but the cold gun is blazing and three of the time pirates are icicles by the time he realized a fourth was burning (Mick would always have his back, Captain’s orders be damned).

 

He hears himself scream at Jax to pull on the chain, because he really doesn’t want to give the poor kids frostbite while freeing him, and he’s too scared, too stressed, too _urgent_ for his aim to be exact. Leonard freezes the chain and snaps it with his hands, desperate to free Ray.

 

Apparently shaken by the disturbance, Ray began blinking and woke up. “Len?” he asked weakly. “What are you doing here?”

 

Leonard could almost cry, hearing the sound of his voice. “ _Raymond_ ,” he managed to snarl, equal parts furious and relieved, “Are you okay? Did they hurt you?”

 

It was a dumb question, of _course_ he was hurt. His sides were different shades of purple and blue, and his face was cut up, streaked with blood. Still, the idiotic Boy Scout managed to smile and said, “I’m fine Len, really. Please don’t worry.”

 

Leonard sighed, hearing the sounds of the battle raging around them. “Raymond, we have to get you back to the ship. Can you walk?” Ray nodded, making an attempt to standing and promptly passing out again. Leonard cursed under his breath. “Jesus Christ,” he muttered, “Mick!”

 

He heard large boots clomping towards him, and pivoted to see Mick standing behind him, looking Ray up and down. “Yeah,” sighed Mick, “I got this.” In one motion he picked up Ray and began to walk back towards the Waverider, firing at any pirates who dare to come near.

 

Leonard would like nothing more than to follow them back to the Waverider, so sit at Ray’s side in the med bay until he healed, but something more important had to be done first. He revved up the cold gun, ready to join the fight. _No one_ hurt Raymond, at least not on his watch.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment or kudos to show me you care! holla at me on tumblr : raymondpalmef.tumblr.com


End file.
